The Wonders of an Accio
by Sunflakes
Summary: What if Harry had been a bit smarter, and just accioed what he needed during the TriWizard Tournament? Pointless, really. Now added with chapter three, and more plotholes!
1. Thank you, Accio!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I owned _Accio_ so I would never have to look for a pen again.

* * *

Harry walked out to where he saw the Horntail and raised his wand. He started to say_ Accio Firebolt_, but then a brilliant idea came to him, much more brilliant then _flying_. 

"_Accio Golden Egg!"_ Harry shouted the egg flew into Harry's hands, and the crowd erupted in cheers, and Harry got the full fifty points. And as he was carried back to the Common Room on the Gryfindors' shoulders, Harry wondered why he hadn't thought of _Accio_-ing the egg before.

* * *

After McGonagall announced the Yule Ball, Harry waited until every Gryffindor was in the Common Room. Then he shouted, "_Accio pretty date!"_ Seconds later, Harry Potter had a date with Parvati Patil to the Yule Ball.

* * *

After hearing the clue, on the day of February twenty-fourth, Harry pulled out his wand and said his favorite spell – "_Accio Ronald Weasley!"_ – And once again, got the full amount of points. 

Harry had to admit, _Accio_ was good.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the third task, and they all got ready to go in. Harry strode in, waited a few seconds, then walked right back out of the maze and yelled "_Accio Tri-Wizard Cup!"_, and was portkeyed away. What he didn't count on was for Cedric Diggory, who had not gone in yet (he had the least points), to run over and touch the cup too - but just barely. 

Of course, the next summer, no one thought he made up the story of being portkeyed somewhere – but they still thought he murdered Cedric.

* * *

Years later, Harry marveled the ability of a simple _Accio_. If he didn't have that, he might have done something stupid to get past the dragon, like flew around it, or something even dumber, like trusting Dobby to get a strange plant to breathe underwater. 

'Nah' Harry thought to himself, 'not even _I'm_ that stupid!'

* * *

**A/N:I have a very good explanation for this fic. You see, I was re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-reading the Goblet of Fire, when I was on the First Task where he said "_Accio_ Firebolt!", and I was thinking, why doesn't he just summon the egg? I fixed the it so Cedric would be dead, cuz he _needs_ to see the horse-things to get to the Department of Mysteries. Right. Err..._Accio _reviews!**

* * *


	2. Voldie, could you be more discreet?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, plotholes and all.

* * *

Lily and James Potter decided that the Fidelius charm was the best way to go. The whole Fidelius charm business was complicated, but they decided that Lily could still be able to perform it. Just as they were about to choose their Secret-Keeper, James was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Professor," James started, facing Dumbledore. "The Secret-Keeper can go inside the house, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that's true."

James smiled brightly. "So why don't _I _be the Secret-Keeper?"

Silence met his words. Then –

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

* * *

The deed was done. James Potter told no one where they were hiding, and so Voldemort reigned over the Wizarding World. Until one day, Harry Potter, five years old, had did the one thing trained hit wizards, Aurors around the world, and several 'brave' fruit vendors had failed to do – he killed Voldemort. 

It was not an epic battle, or even anything other than an accident. You see, Harry Potter stepped on Voldemort's robes. Voldemort panicked, stumbled, slipped on a banana peal, and broke his neck.

It was then, the Ministry got some sense knocked into them and decided to do something they should have tried a loooooong time ago – they checked accused Death Eaters' left forearms, where a _huge skull _with a_ snake coming out of it_ would signal if they were a Death Eater or not.

I mean really, _who_ could have _ever _thought of something so_ brilliant_? Pfft. And for_get_ Veritaserum; it's not like people _lied_ or anything. Come on. Everyone is just so truthful.

So, the Death Eaters were caught, Voldemort was dead, Harry Potter had parents, and Hogwarts was rid of Severus Snape, Death Eater (because he had that _huge skull with a snake coming out of it, _nearly impossible to miss, on his left arm).

Thank you, plotholes!

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist. The Secret-Keeper can go inside the house, because Dumbledore stopped at Grimmauld, right? And I think, for someone as smart as Voldemort, haveing _a huge skull with a snake coming out of it _was pretty stupid. It doesn't seem like they put concealing charms or anything either. And why didn't the ministry just check their left arms?**

**Go plotholes!**


	3. Who needs blood wards?

Dsiclaimer: I DO own these _fabulous_ ideas for plothole-fillers, but I don't own the plotholes themselves. Yes, I'm crying too. On the inside.

* * *

Harry sighed, staring up at the ceiling from his bed. The Dursleys were as bad as ever, if not worse. He barely ate food, and most of the time, Harry spent his time thinking. Suddenly, something Voldemort said and did stuck out in his mind. 

Or rather, something _Peter Pettigrew _did. Oh yes, he remembered so well. . .

_"B-Blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect you foe."_ After saying that, Wormtail had taken a dagger and dragged it down Harry's arm,and catching the blood in a vial.

'Wait a second' Harry thought to himself, sitting up abruptly. 'If Voldemort has _my_ blood, why would the blood wards even work? He could get past them, no problem! I could leave any time, and be just as safe anywhere else!'

(This is the point in most stories where Harry leaves, goes on a major shopping spree and buys clothes from 2006, goes on a major adventure, bashes Dumbledore to the extreme, and, oh yeah, defeats Voldemort.)

And then, Harry left the Dursleys, got training from ninjas around the globe, and beat Voldemort.

And March 23rd became the official 'Harry Potter Day'.

Because Harry's cool like that. Oh, and he found his true love to beat Voldemort. Yep, it couldn't be love for his _friends_, or his surrogate family, the _Weasleys_, no, not _platonic _love at all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I admit, I was _looking_ for a plothole this time, and I found it! And I'm sorry, I started ranting at the end about lots of fanfics, sorry about that. Umm . . . I can't be_lieve_ it! I don't have a single idea for a creative way to ask for a review! Gaspshockhorror!**

**Anyway, if you want a plothole to be written about, just leave a review asking.**

**And something that is really sad is that I have more reviews for this than for my main priority, Time is Twisted (go check it out!)**


End file.
